1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to displays, and particularly, to a method for improving motion blur and contour shadow of a display and display thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels are often are driven by using a hold-type drive method, which may cause motion blur, reducing dynamic image quality of the display panels. Referring to FIG. 9, the solid line represents an actual luminance curve of the general display panels using the hold-type drive method, and the broken line represents a viewing luminance curve of the conventional display panels using the hold-type drive method. The frame rate can be set to be 60 Hz; however, the display panels generate motion blur due to the viewing luminance values superimposing with the actual luminance values shown on the solid line.
A pulse-type drive method is often used on the display panels to solve the motion blur. Referring to FIG. 10, the solid line represents an actual luminance curve of the conventional display panels using the pulse-type drive method, and the broken line represents a viewing luminance value of the display panels using the pulse-type drive method. The frame rate can be still set to be 60 Hz; the average luminance values viewed by the user are close to the actual luminance values of the display panels, thus the display panels do not result in motion blur.
The general pulse-type driver method mainly uses black frame insertion technology. A single frame can be separated into two or more consecutive and adjacent sub-frames by using the black frame insertion technology, in which the later sub-frame is a black frame. Also referring to FIG. 11, F(n), F(n+1), and F(n+2) represent three consecutive frame, among them, each frame corresponds to two sub-frames. For example, frame F(n) corresponds to sub-frames F(n)_1 and F(n)_2, frame F(n+1) corresponds to sub-frames F(n+1)_1 and F(n+1)_2, and frame F(n+2) corresponds to sub-frames F(n+2)_1 and F(n+2)_2, among them, F(n)_2, F(n+1)_2, and F(n+2)_2 are the black sub-frames in the black frame insertion technology.
FIG. 12 shows a schematic view illustrating luminance of all the frames and the sub-frames shown in the FIG. 11. Provided that the frame rates of the frames F(n), F(n+1), and F(n+2) are set as 60 Hz, then the frame rates of the sub-frames F(n)_1, F(n)_2, F(n+1)_1, F(n+1)_2, F(n+2)_1 and F(n+2)_2 are 120 Hz. The black sub-frames F(n)_2, F(n+1)_2, and F(n+2)_2 respectively have low luminance in their corresponding frames F(n), F(n+1), and F(n+2), so that each black sub-frame is inserted between two bright sub-frames. Thus, the display panel can display images with double frame rate and alternately dark and bright sub-frames, resulting in elimination of motion blur.
However, since the bright sub-frame and the black sub-frame as a single frame are displayed at the same time, there is an obvious luminance difference, namely flicker, on the screen. Thus, even though motion blur is eliminated, image quality is reduced due to flicker phenomenon. Furthermore, the average luminance of the single frames is still reduced due to the insertion of the black sub-frames.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.